PIÑATA
by shashachan7
Summary: "Hasta los más grandes, no pueden evitar la tentación" ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SASUKE UCHIHA!


PIÑATA

 _"Hasta los más grandes, no pueden evitar la tentación"_

 **Holas mundo! Hoy les traigo un oneshot en honor al macho pecho peludo Uchiha emo de sasuke chan. Feliz cumpleaños sasu chan.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a masashi kishimoto**

Y por más que ellos no lo querían admitir, ver como lo mas bebes se acercaban al centro del lugar puso lo bellos de punta de los grandes shinobis ahí presentes.

Alguno volteo la cara con enojo, no era justo, ¿ellos también merecían una parte? ¿no?

-¿me podrías dar ese juguetito para mi hijo por favor?- le pregunto una madre a Shisui, este solo inflo los cachetes, ¿que no tenía suficiente con todo lo que le dejo coger? El niño se cogió media piñata. A regañadientes bajo la mirada divertida del líder del clan se lo entrego, pero… sabia que eso no se iba a quedar así, no por eso tenía una idea, una muy brillante que solo las grandes mentes como la suya podrían tener.

-¿una piñata para grandes?- dijo la matriarca Uchiha mirando confundida a su sobrino.

-si mikoto-sama. Básicamente donde se pueden poner premios por los que los adultos también se puedan divertir y que mejor manera de probarlo que en el cumpleaños de sasu chan. Dijo de la manera más convincente posible.

Todos estaban concentrados, pendientes de cómo el arma se acercaba al objetivo, calculando la velocidad, esta sería justa para obtener la fuerza justa para romperlo.

Con sus habilidades al máximo, con los ojos abiertos en su mayor poder, atentos de ellos, su alrededor y sus rivales.

Todo por el mismo premio.

Como todos se arremolinaban creando un círculo perfecto alrededor de objetivo.

La instrucción fue dada, la misión es una de vida o muerte.

Si…

Y queridos… no estoy hablando de una misión rango s.

Porque bueno, ver a todos los grandes shinobis que batallan día a día con el riesgo de morir, en un círculo perfecto alrededor de la piñata de cumpleaños de pequeño sasuke Uchiha no era algo normal y… mucho menos seguro.

¿Por qué no?

Porque ahora mismo el pequeño veía como estos sacaban un kunai, senbon y cucharita de plástico con restos de gelatina para conseguir aquella cosa tan preciada.

Las chucherías y caramelos que hay dentro de la piñata.

Sobre todo los dulces de café de la dulce mikoto.

Sasuke juro ver como su hermano y primo mayor activaban el sharingan, el hatake invocando a todos sus perros, como la oveja negra de los Uchiha sacaba un par de explosivos y hasta el mismo Hokague sacando un kunai escondido bajo su capa, como dos Hyugas activaban su kekkei genkai mirando el punto débil de los demás. vio como se ponían en posición de defensa al ver como poco a poco el martillo de plástico en manos del pequeño uzumaki se acercaba peligrosamente al objetivo.

De ahí no quiso saber más hasta escuchar como su madre pedía la ayuda de un par de ninjas médicos.

Y ahí fue cuando Sasuke por primera vez supo que los maduros por los que se hacían pasar todos solo no era más que una farsa, hasta el mismo se podría decir sin ninguna duda que era el más grandecito mentalmente de todos los ahí presentes.

¿Por qué?

Porque gran parte de los prodigios del clan Uchiha, y grandes shinobis de otros clanes como inuzuka y yamanaka fueron al hospital. Porque hasta el mismo Hokague se lanzo como un salvaje al centro de la piñata donde habían algunos cupones de supermercado, dulces de mikoto y otras cosas que se le hacían muy complicadas de recordar.

Así que simplemente miro sobre su hombro a todos a los que les tuvo un poco de respeto por su madurez alguna vez y llego a la conclusión luminosa del día.

"hasta los más grandes no pueden resistirse a la tentación, porque ellos, no eran para nada acorde a su edad"

 **Hay, me divertí mucho escribiendo esto ¡enserio! Espero que les haya gustado, intente meterme un poco en la mente de la loquilla y pequeña mente de Sasuke de niño.**

 **¿review?**

 **Shasha chan.**

 **Pd: feliz cumple Sasuke Uchiha, aquí te tengo mi regalo como narufan de corazón, aunque seas un pinche pendejo… nunca se olvida a alguien tan especial.**


End file.
